


Lorien-Crossed

by BooksAreLife



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014), The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksAreLife/pseuds/BooksAreLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years ago, a spacecraft crashed againt the Earth. <br/>There, the survivors of the Lorien planet were travelling, trying to find a place live after their home was destroyed. But the humans tought it was an attack. So, they locked them down and refused to give them rights and respect.<br/>Now, a select group of young Loriens was choosen to go to high school with the earthlings.<br/>How could this go wrong? (Take five minutes to consider all the horrible and terrible things that for sure will happen in this fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lorien-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.  
> So, this is my first fanfiction. If you dislike anything, please don't make rude comments and try to understand that I'm doing my best.  
> Oh, and, by the way, english is not my natural language so, if you find an error, please tell me.

His bedroom walls in the spacecraft were blue, like every other room. But he liked to lay down in his tiny bed and look at them. 

Sometimes, he remembered Lorien. It was a beautiful place. He couldn't remember a lot about details (he couldn't even remember his own home) but he knew it was a nice place. The kind of place that had everything he needed to be happy. When he was not thinking about Lorien, he tought about the future: the very scary, very dark future. They couldn't find a decent planet to live, and Pittacus was very clear: they could not colonize a planet that already had people living there.

A door was open and a little girl, with dark hair, appeared. Her cheeks were rosy from running.

\- Come! - She said, in their language. - It's beautiful!

He jumped from the bed and followed her. The rest of the group was waiting for them next to a window. A boy with curly hair pointed to the window. A beautiful and giant planet could be seen there. It looked like Lorien, but bigger. Soon, everybody on the ship was looking trough the windows to look at that planet. 

\- I hope it's uninhabited. - Said a blonde girl. - I can't wait to get out of here!

\- Me too. - Agreed a brunette boy with tan skin.

Quickly, people started talking and wispering about the planet. 

\- It _has_ to be uninhabited.

\- We will die if we keep going around in this thing!

And, suddenly, the loudspeakers.

\- May I have you attention? - The noise of people talkings stoped as fast as it had started. - Unfortunaly, our intelligence tells us that this planet - the Earth - is populated. There for, we will keep going.

A loud noise of disappointment. He looked at his friend and went back to his room. 

Another populated planet. More months trying to find a new home for a whole race. It wasn't fair. It was not their fault that they had been attacked. 

His parents were talking in a whisper when he layed down in his bed at continued looking at the ceiling. His mother smiled at him.

\- Honey, why don't you go playing with...

They heard a loud noise. A mechanical one. His father gasped as they were thrown to the floor.

\- Everybody out! - His father screamed and in the next moment they were running out of the room. The spacecraft was spinning, out of control. After a long and horrible minute, he ended up with his face pressed againt the window glass. It was his time to scream. The planet was coming in their direction!

_No._ He tought. _We are going in the planet direction._

It was terrible. People screaming. His parents pulling him to a hug. He was so desperate. He tought he would die. That all of them would die. He closed his eyes. They were about to crash in the planet. He was so scared. 

The glass exploded when they crashed. The boy was totally in shock.

\- We... we are alive? - He asked, opening his eyes slowly. His father was holding him close to his chest, almost without breathing, but he was alive. His mother looked around. Most of the people were alive, as long as she could see. He stood up. The same girl that went to his room to tell him about the Earth looked at him from the other side of the aisle. She was shacking. 

\- We're alive! - Screamed someone. - We did it! 

The door opened with a small _wssh_ and a man stood up, smiling. He passed trough the door and walked away.

\- It's safe! - He screamed. - Let's go!

And then, he fell to the ground. Dead. 

A full army of men was behind him, pointing guns at the spacecraft. They screamed at them in an unknown language. The boy couldn't move or think, until his father tapped his shoulder and whispered.

\- Run.

Well, he knew how to do that. 

He was too fast for the army. They seemed to slow when compared to a Lorien. A few parents, watching him, hugged their children and told them to do the same. Then, adults followed them. The boy could hear the screams of those who were catched by the men. He noticced the tears coming down his face, and he tripped. He heard the men, and started running again.

_I can't._ He tought. He was still trying to figure out what happened. But it was hard, with the shots beeing fired at them. 

He noticed the bushes and he crawled until he was covered by them. He saw a soldier's booths near his face and his blood felt like ice on his veins. The soldier turned around and said something. Then, he continued walking. The boy got up and keept running. 

***

Five years old Sarah Hart knew that she was not supposed to step outside in the middle of the night. But her parents were watching TV, and she heard that the spacecraft had fell near her home. Maybe she could see it from her garden.

It was a cold night, the stars were shinning above her head and a straight line of smoke covered the sky ahead. The sound of police cars and sirens could be heard miles away. Her pink slippers stepped outside was she looked at the smoke. In the living room, her mother was crying madly, and her brothers were telling her that it should be a prank.

She looked away from the smoke and saw a boy.

He was looking at her with his big blue eyes. His blonde hair fell over his tiny sholders and he was covered in mud and dirt. Sarah noticed that he was crying.

\- What happened? - She asked. The boy said something in a weird kind of language and Sarah hugged him, covering herself with the dirt. - You look horrible! Come!

The boy just looked at her. Like he just saw a monster.

\- You... you don't speak english? - The boy kept looking at her, scared. - You don't want to go inside?

She pointed at her house and the boy shacked his head. That was a no. She pointed at the bunkhouse were her father kept his tools.

\- There. - The boy slowly approached the bunkhouse and looked trough the window. He checked yes with his head and Sarah opened the door. The boy entered and looked around, like an animal in danger. Then he looked at her. She smiled and pointed to a small and dirty blanket. - Wait here. You must he hungry.

She closed the door, hoping for the boy to stay quiet, and went back home. Her parents were still watching TV, and her brothers were in their rooms, probably freaking out. Sarah passed trough the living room and calmly entered in the kitchen. The fridge had some cold spaghetti, some vegetables, a few juice boxes and eggs. 

\- Well, the spaghetti's my best option. - Sarah said. She didn't reached the microwave, so the boy would eat the spaghetti as cold as it was. 

The boy was smarter than it looked. He was sitting next to the mower, his chin resting on his knees and the blanket covering his head and shoulders. He looked scared when he saw the door beeing opened but, once he saw her, she relaxed a little bit.

\- Here's the food.

The boy ate it, tought he seemed more terrified than hungry. But Sarah was not an speciallist in weird kids that showed up in her garden. She was just doing her best. They stared at each other for a long time. Then, she turned around and went back home.

***

In a moment, she was trying to teach him how to write the word "No". He looked at her, confused, while she shacked her head and said "no" until he realised.

\- No. - His lips formed a little smile. - No.

In the next moment, a soldier was pointing a gun at her. She screamed, and the boy jumped and tried to kick the soldier. He man quickly punched him and knocked him down. Sarah screamed.

\- Please, don't take him! - She started to cry as the boy was kidnapped. Her parents hugged her.

\- We were so worried! That alien could have killed you! - Her mother cried. - Oh, sweetie, promise me you will never do this again!

Sarah looked away from her family. A militar truck was waiting for the soldiers and the boy. He was unconcious, maybe dead. She started to cry harder.

\- Everything's okay now, honey. Everything's ok.

But it hasn't.


End file.
